Family
by Blood and Paper
Summary: Adelaide attends Hogwarts in her third year. With her identical twin Aiah, who's in Slytherin and into the Dark Arts, Adelaide learns of Sirius' escape from Azkaban. Can the two sisters learn of their true family before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1 Part 1

**Author's Note:** As much as I love my original chapter 1, my muse has actually taken me into this direction. I'll save the original chapter 1 just in case. I know this one's probably not as good as the first, but hey, same premise, just different situations.

And yes, the original disclaimer still stands: this is my first Harry Potter fiction. Yes, I know Sirius never had kids, but it's just one of those ideas I got while reading OotP. The only characters I own in this fiction are Aiah and Adelaide. Makalia's a friend's character. ( for future reference)

Family

Chapter 1 Part 1

Adelaide sat in the sitting room and watched Aiah open yet another birthday gift. That made a total of ten so far. Adelaide received nothing from her Malfoy relatives. Then again, for as long as she could remember, they never gave her anything for birthdays or holidays. It was the end of July, and Adelaide would have rather spent her time sending Harry his birthday party.

"Awww, it is cute," Aiah said, holding up the shirt. "Thank you, Aunt Cissy."

"You're welcome, Aiah. Adelaide, don't you think it's cute?"

Adelaide looked up and nodded, not caring.

"What is wrong, Adelaide?" Aiah asked. "Not getting what you wanted?"

"No, sister, I haven't."

"No matter." Lucius stood from where he sat. "Your mother is bound to be worried about you two. Get your things."

Adelaide stood while Aiah began replacing her gifts into their bags. Adelaide made her way to the foyer where she had placed her trunk and Buster – her Barn Owl – upon arriving at Malfoy Manor.

"Adelaide." She turned to see Draco standing in the foyer holding a wrapped item. "I got you something." He held it up and Adelaide saw the wrapping was silver and green: Slytherin colors.

"Nothing illegal? Or Dart Arts?"

"As much as I pretend to hate you and your friends, I don't wish any harm to you."

Adelaide accepted the gift and opened it. The wrapping reveled a small statue of a man changing into a black dog then back. "Thank you, Draco." Adelaide leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I love it."

"This changes nothing between us at school."

Adelaide nodded. "I wouldn't expect it otherwise."

Draco left and Adelaide turned back to pick up her trunk and owl cage. She stood by the fireplace a few minutes later and watched Aiah walk through to Godric's Hallow. Once she was through, Adelaide grabbed some floo powder and tossed it into the fireplace before grabbing her things. "Godric's Hallow," she called and stepped through. On the other side, Adelaide stepped into the small but comfortable sitting room and saw her mother waiting to greet her.

"How was it at the Malfoy's, hun?" Artemis asked.

"Same as last year, mum. Though Draco gave me a gift." Adelaide set the trunk down and opened it, removing the ever changing figure. Adelaide watched her mother's expression change to recognition and wondered what she knew and hadn't told her and Aiah.

"I want you to write a thank you to Draco," Artemis finally said.

Adelaide nodded and took her things upstairs to her room. She wondered why her mother seemed to recognize the meaning behind the gift. Adelaide walked into her room and was greeted by numerous Gryffindor banners, posters of muggle men, and – for some reason beyond her comprehension – posters of muggle contraptions called motorcycles. Those she never could get down, figuring after a while there was a permanent sticking charm on them. Adelaide set Buster's cage down and opened the door, allowing out.

"I do not know how you can live with all of that on the walls," Aiah said from the doorway. "It is disgusting."

"I like it. Better than Slytherin banners."

Why you..." Aiah raised her want at Adelaide.

Adelaide was faster. "Expellimulis."

Aiah's wand blasted out of hr hand and Adelaide caught it.

"You cheat."

"You tried attacking first, Aiah."

"What's going on up there?" Artemis called from the stairs.

"Aiah tried attacking me!"

"Aiah, go to you room. Now!"

Adelaide tossed Aiah's waned back and watched her leave. She looked back around her room then headed for the very small library with the hope to find what she wanted there. It was a long shot, what Adelaide planned to do, but it would help against unwanted entrance to her room.

In the library, Adelaide pulled out a book she believed would hold what she wanted. A shield of sorts, Adelaide wanted to make sure that the shield only allowed her and those she wished to pass through. She didn't want to rely solely on locking the door. Anyone could open it.

"Are you okay, love?" Artemis asked, sitting next to Adelaide.

"Just looking for protection against unwanted room entry, mum." Adelaide marked her spot in the book. "Don't want anyone just walking into my room."

"I see. Anything?"

Adelaide shook her head. "None."

"Come, I'll show you something." Artemis stood and left the library.

Adelaide looked to the book before she stood and followed her mother. She found her mother in her room with a box of old pictures.

"Come sit, Addy," Artemis said, patting the bed beside her.

Adelaide sat down on the bed while Artemis found the one picture she had been looking for.

"Here." She handed the picture to Adelaide, who took it to see a group of people standing in front of a Christmas tree. "That's Lily," Artemis said, pointing at the red head. "And Harry pre-lighting scar." She motioned to the child in Lily's arms. "And James." Artemis motioned to the right of Lily. Adelaide looked at the man who stood next to James who was holding either her or Aiah. "And that's your father, Sirius," Artemis said. "Never pegged him to be a family man, but he loved you and Aiah just as much as James and Harry. He was quite like you, loyal and outgoing. He wouldn't do anything to bring harm to his friend and families."

Adelaide looked at the picture and wondered what life would have been like if the Potters had lived and her father hadn't left. She looked at Sirius and saw that there was a gleam in his eye. "Why'd he leave, mum?"

"He got in trouble at the end of the war."

"Is that why he never writes?"

Artemis nodded. "Go on. And keep the picture. It's yours."

Adelaide stood and left her mother's room. Why did Sirius do that would warrant him to leave his family? Was it so bad to have his owls intercepted? Adelaide walked into her room to see Buster standing over an envelope. She took it and gave Buster a pet before she opened the envelope. Removing the contents, Adelaide saw that it was the supply list for the third year at Hogwarts.

"Hey mum! Got my supply list!"

* * *

><p>Adelaide emerged from the fireplace in Number 12. The official home of the Black family, it had fallen into disrepair after the death of Walburga.<p>

"Mistresses have returned," Adelaide heard. She looked down to see Kretcher standing near by. "Is there something Kretcher can get his Mistresses?"

"Not now, Kretcher," Artemis waving the house-elf away.

Aiah merely ignored him and Adelaide shook her head. The only reason Adelaide put up with him was because...okay two reasons... using the Floo Network from Godric's Hallow to Number 12 was the easiest way to get to Diagon Ally. Two was that the house was held in trust for her and Aiah by their mother.

"Adelaide, you first," Artemis said.

Adelaide took a handful of floo powder and tossed it into the fireplace. "Diagon Ally," she said as she walked in. She stepped into the Leaky Cauldron and saw Harry there in the main area. "Harry!"

Aiah huffed and walked away from Adelaide. She watched her Slytherin sister head for the door and shook her head.

"What are doing here?" Adelaide asked.

"Ran away from home. Got picked up by the Knight Bus. Saw a dog; a black one."

"What's this about a black dog?" Artemis asked, coming up beside Adelaide.

"Harry said he saw one, mum."

"Untidy fur, like it was wild."

Adelaide looked to Artemis and saw that she seemed to recognize the dog's description. "Mum?"

"Don't worry over it. Harry, do you have everything?"

He nodded. "Got my books this morning."

"We best go get your own, Addy," Artemis said.

"Right. See ya later, Harry." Adelaide followed Artemis from the Leaky Cauldron and out into Diagon Ally. Even before she took five steps, Adelaide saw wanted posters. Walking up to one, she saw a picture of a wild man. She read the details and her face went shock when she saw the name of the wanted: Sirius Black. Below his picture was the message: "Approach with extreme cation. Do not attempt to use magic against this man." She took a closer look at the man and swore that he looked familiar. "Hey mum, come here."

"What is is, dear?"

Adelaide pointed to the poster. "Dad?"

Artemis took one look at the poster and steering Adelaide away. "I'll tell you later."

* * *

><p>Back home, Adelaide put her books away and looked around for something to bind the Monster book with. Kretcher had a fit when she tried to use something from Number 12.<p>

"I hope you do not plan on hanging out with that Potter character this year," Aiah said from the threshold.

"Like you really care if I do or not."

"I am merely concerned about the well being of my sister."

"No you're not. Get out."

Aiah merely walked into the room and over to Adelaide's desk. On it was an unopened letter from Hermione.

"You are speaking with that mudblood?"

Adelaide closed the gap to her sister in seconds. "Take it back, Aiah."

"What? Calling that friend of yours a mudblood? Why? People like her should not even be allow to have the knowledge of our world."

Adelaide threw a punch at Aiah, hitting her in the nose. "Don't you talk about Hermione like that. She's ten times the witch you'll ever be."

"Why you..."

"Aiah Mira Black," came Artemis' stern voice. "Come here!"

Aiah, now sporting a bloody nose, left the room and was soon out of Adelaide's view.

Artemis' head appeared in the doorway. "Adelaide, I'm sure there's spells used against unwanted entry by dark creatures in the library at Number 12." Then she followed Aiah.

Adelaide had a confused look on her face. Dark creatures? Unwanted entry? Then Adelaide had the ah-ha moment. There were spells used against Vampires to make sure they didn't enter homes unless invited in. she made her way to the fireplace, hearing voices behind a closed door. With a toss of some floo powder and a step into the fireplace, Adelaide arrived at Number 12.

"Mistress Adelaide has been kind enough to return," she heard Kretcher say when she stepped into the house. "What would Kretcher's mistress say if she knew who comes and goes through the home of the Ancient and Noble House of Black?"

"Hush, Kretcher," Adelaide said. "I'm not here to take anything. Just here to do some research." She made her way upstairs where the library was.

It was large enough for Adelaide's purposes considering the library was comprised of all things related to the Dark Arts. She located an ancient book of spells and sat down in a dusty high wing back chair, kicking up dust, and opened the book. She glanced at the pages as she flipped through them. Finally Adelaide found the spell she wanted.

"Vampirum Incantum," Adelaide read. "To repeal and prevent unwanted entry by vampires and other unwanted visitors." She marked the page and closed the book as she stood. She made her way from the library into the hall.

"Mistress Adelaide stealing from Kretcher's mistress's library," Kretcher said, stalking through the hall.

"Not stealing, Kretcher. My house."

"The unwanted daughter of an undesired son claiming ownership of..."

"Shut up, Kretcher."

The house-elf stopped speaking. The one sign Adelaide had that she was owner in part of Number 12. Adelaide returned to the fireplace and soon back in Godric's Hallow.


	2. Chapter 2 Part 1

**Author's Note:** Disclaimer still stands: this is my first Harry Potter fiction. Yes, I know Sirius never had kids, but it's just one of those ideas I got while reading OotP. The only characters I own in this fiction are Aiah and Adelaide. Makalia's a friend's character. ( for future reference)

Latin: No entrance to Adelaide Canis Black's room by Aiah Mira Black for all time

Family

Chapter 2 Part 1

Adelaide walked into her room and closed the door. According to the spell, all access points must be closed. She sat down on her bed and opened the book to the spell. She looked at the spell at the actual spell and groaned.

_Of course it has to be in Latin,_ Adelaide thought. She sighed and looked at the spell. "Nullus foris tenus Adelaide Canis Black cella per Aiah Mira Black nam omnis tempus."

She finished the spell and the entire room glowed a bluish green. She was confident that she performed the spell correct and closed the book.

"Girls, dinner," Artemis called.

Adelaide stood from her bed and left the room, leaving the door open.

"What was that glowing, Adelaide?" Aiah asked when she and Adelaide met in the hall.

"What glowing? I didn't see any." Adelaide smirked and walked downstairs into the dining room. There she found Artemis just putting dinner on the table. "Smells great, mum." Adelaide sat down and began serving herself.

"Wait for your sister, Adelaide," Artemis chided.

Adelaide looked up to see Aiah sit down and held her posture straight and perfect; just like Makalia. Adelaide finished serving herself and took her first bite before Aiah could finish serving herself.

"I don't know how you can eat like that," Aiah said. "Just like your middle name." Adelaide wiped her mouth with the back of her arm and looked at Aiah. "Typical dog-like fashion."

That evening, Adelaide sat in bed, holding the statue that Draco had given her. She and him had an uneasy relationship; especially since they were in different Houses at school. Sure, they got along great as children, but once they were accepted and sorted at Hogwarts, Adelaide was given the same treatment given to Harry. So, why did they still hold onto their hidden relationship? Lucius and Narcissa looked down upon Adelaide like she was the scum of the earth. She never did understand why.

"May I come in?" Artemis asked, standing at the threshold.

"The spell's only against Aiah, mum."

Artemis walked in and sat on the edge of the bed. "I want you to take care of yourself at school this year."

"I will."

"Don't be getting into trouble."

Adelaide smiled. "Mum, I'm friends with Harry. Trouble usually finds us."

Artemis smiled and leaned over to kiss Adelaide's forehead. "Now, get some sleep." Artemis stood and left.

Adelaide put the statue on the nightstand and shifted down under her covers. The last thing she saw was the statue in its dog form.

* * *

><p>Adelaide stepped into the sitting room of Number 12 to see that Narcissa and Draco were already there. Adelaide ignored Draco as she made her way to the front door, her truck and Buster's cage levitating before her.<p>

"Adelaide," Artemis warned.

She ended the spell and dragged her truck out with one hand and carried the cage with the other. Outside, she saw a limousine waiting for them.

"It's only fitting," Draco said as he walked past her.

"Yeah," Adelaide said under her breath and followed Draco. "Only fitting."

At the limousine, Adelaide allowed the driver to place her trunk in the boot and she climbed into the vehicle with Buster. She didn't speak to Draco when Aiah slid in and took a seat next to their cousin. Artemis and Narcissa soon joined them. The door closed and the were on their way to King's Cross.

"How are you keeping up with your stuides, Adelaide?" Narcissa asked.

"Quite well, Aunt Cissy. I discovered a spell that repeals unwanted entry into a room the other day."

"And did you memorize it?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good."

They arrived at King's Cross and Narcissa was the first to exit the limousine. When Adelaide emerged, she saw that the driver had removed three trunks and had placed them each on its own trolley. Adelaide claimed hers and placed Buster on top of the trunk. Aiah walked with Draco as the group threaded their way through the crowds of Muggles. The three students strolled through the crowd in specific order. Adelaide went first, being the first born between her and Aiah, then Aiah, then Draco. All heirs to the House of Black, yet it would be Adelaide to inherit it all.

"Alright, Draco, you first," Narcissa said as they neared the barrier.

Adelaide watched her cousin pass her and walked through the barrier. She quickened her step and followed Draco. Immediately she was bombarded by the noise of reuniting students, students saying their goodbyes to their parents, and the whistle of the train. Adelaide walked through a cloud of smoke from the train, making her way to the luggage car. There she had help putting both her trunk and Buster in. She took her carry-on and turned to see if she could see any of her friends.

"So, you're the one that came in the limousine," she heard a voice come up beside her. She looked and saw Fred on one side and George on the other.

"Genius I say," George said.

"Not my idea, boys," Adelaide countered. "Came with my aunt and cousin."

"The blond hair..."

"Draco. Yeah."

Never pegged you to be related to the Malfoys," George said.

"Narcissa's my aunt on my mum's side. Though only Aiah shows the true relation." Adelaide joined the Weasley twins on their way down the platform.

"Adelaide," Mrs. Weasley said, drawing her away from the twins. "Be careful this year, dear. Don't go looking for trouble."

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley."

Mrs. Weasley smiled and patted Adelaide's cheek. "Go on before you miss the train."

Adelaide smiled and climbed onto the train. She weaved her way through the crowd of students, looking for her friends. Finally, she found them in a compartment comprised of them and a sleeping man.

"Who's that?" she asked, sitting down between Harry and the man.

"Professor R.J. Lupin," Hermione answered.

"Thought the train was only for students."

"Harry was just telling us something," Ron said.

Adelaide looked to Harry, who then explained the conversation between him and Mr. Weasley. She got concerned when Harry mentioned Sirius.

"Addy, what is it?" Hermione asked.

"I've seen his wanted poster in Dagon Ally," Adelaide answered. "I think he's related to me somehow."

"You live in Number 12, don't you?" Ron asked.

"No, we live in Godric's Hallow. And it's not like I go wandering around Number 12. How'd Black get out anyway?"

"No one knows how Black got out of Azkaban," Ron said. "No one's done it before. And he was a top security prisoner too."

"But they'll cat him, won't they?" Hermione asked.

Adelaide shrugged. "I hope so. What did he do anyway?"

"Your mum never told you?" Hermione asked.

"No. She said she would when we saw the wanted poster, she never did."

"He killed his friend and twelve others in front of Muggles."

Adelaide shivered from the thought. She looked out the compartment window to see that the rain had picked up. The sky had darkened enough to cause the train lights to come on. The train slowed then stopped and the lights went out. Adelaide looked around the compartment while Harry stood and looked out the door. The train rattled, which caused Harry to be put off balance back into his seat.

"Something's not right," Adelaide said.

"Ouch, Ron. That was my foot," Hermione said.

Adelaide looked and saw Ron peering out the window.

"There's something moving out there."

Adelaide stood to move to look when the compartment door opened. She turned her attention to the door and saw a floating black creature that looked like it was nothing more than a very ratted black cloak. She stood as it fully opened. She felt the compartment grow cold and she was rooted to the spot. Adelaide felt herself being guided down to the bench behind her and saw a bright light. Then she saw Harry slump toward her. "Harry? Harry!" She shifted to her knees onto the compartment floor.

He slowly came around and Adelaide sighed.

"What happened?" he asked. "What was that? Who screamed?"

"No one screamed, Harry," Hermione answered.

Adelaide jumped when she heard a loud snap. She looked and saw that Lupin had broken a bar of chocolate into pieces and handed a big piece to Harry.

"Here, eat this," Lupin said.

"What was that?" Harry asked.

"A dementor," Lupin answered, handing Adelaide a piece of chocolate.

She eyed it for a second before accepting it.

"Now, I need to speak with the driver," Lupin said, standing.

He left the compartment and Adelaide sucked on the chocolate.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"That thing stood there and looked around," Hermione began.

"Pretty sure it didn't have a face," Adelaide added with a shiver.

"I thought you were having a fit or something," Ron said, looking scared. "You went rigid and started twitching."

"It was weird," Adelaide said. "Like there wasn't going to be any more cheer in the world."


	3. Chapter 3 Part 1

**Author's Note:** Disclaimer still stands: this is my first Harry Potter fiction. Yes, I know Sirius never had kids, but it's just one of those ideas I got while reading OotP. The only characters I own in this fiction are Aiah and Adelaide. Makalia's a friend's character. ( for future reference)

Family

Chapter 3 Part 1

Once at the Hogsmeade station, Adelaide emerged from the train with her friends right when Draco, his cronies Crabbe and Goyle, and Aiah passed by.

"Hey Potter, is it true?" Draco asked. "You actually fainted."

"Out of the way, Draco," Adelaide said, stepping up to face her cousin.

Draco looked over Adelaide. "And what are you going to do? You're just as pathetic as your friends."

"Shove off, Malfoy," Ron said.

"Did you faint as well, Weasley?" Draco turned to Ron.

"Is there a problem?" a mild voice spoke.

Adelaide looked to see Lupin standing there. She looked back to Draco to see an insolent stare on his face.

"Oh no...Professor."

Adelaide glared at Draco and he left. She made her way to the carriages and chose one. The ride was uneventful and the friends arrived at the castle. Adelaide breathed deep and sighed. She finally felt at home, even with one in Godric's Hallow. Here, Adelaide could be herself without anyone judging her.

"Potter! Granger!" McGonagall called.

Adelaide looked to the Head of Gryffindor House.

"Move along, Black," McGonagall instructed.

Adelaide was more or less guided to the Great Hall by the other students. She freed herself once inside and made her way to the Gryffindor table. She looked over to the Slytherin table to see both Aiah and Draco sitting together with Pansy not far away. Draco glanced over to Adelaide and she could have sworn he gave her the briefest of nods.

"What's up between you and Malfoy?" Fred asked as Adelaide sat down.

"I don't know what you're talking about/ We're cousins, but I'm like the black sheep in the family."

"What about your mum?"

"She married into the family. She's from an American line that's probably as old as the Blacks." Adelaide didn't pay much attention to the Sorting. Finally, Harry and Hermione arrived and Dumbledore stood.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts," the Headmaster began. "Before we begin our feast, there are a couple of announcements. The first is that Hogwarts will play host to the dementors of Azkaban. They are stationed at every entrance. They are not fooled by tricks or disguises. Or even Invisibility Cloaks." Adelaide glanced at Harry and Ron. "It's not in the nature of a dementor to understand pleading or excuses. On a happier note, I'm pleased to welcome two new teachers to our staff. First, RJ Lupin has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts position."

Adelaide joined those in applauding Lupin. She glanced at Snape and saw a look of loathing.

"And to our second appointment," Dumbledore continued. "Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired last year in order to spend time with his remaining limbs. His place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid."

Adelaide joined the applause at the Gryffindor table. The feast began and Adelaide served herself. Afterwards, she joined her House in returning to their common room. There she walked in and took a deep breath an sighed.

"Home away from home," she said as Harry walked past. She made her way up to the girls' dorm where her belongings stood waiting for her at a bed. She stood at a window and stared out and could have sworn she saw a dementor move in the distance.

"Addy, what is it?" Hermione asked.

"I can't shake the feeling like I know Sirius," Adelaide said. "Like I have early memories of him but I can't recall any of them."

"He's family to you."

"I'm aware of that, Hermione. All pure bloods are related to each other. Here in England at least. I just don't like the idea of being related to any one of the pure blood elitists." Adelaide turned to Hermione. "Aiah's bad enough."

That got a smile from Hermione. Adelaide returned the smile and opened her trunk to find a change of clothes. There she found the picture that her mother had given her a few weeks ago. She stared at it, seeing the smiling faces and the toddlers struggling to be freed. There was something off about it all. Sirius was supposed to have been Voldemort's right hand man. So why was he all smiles in the picture?

"What's that?"

"Huh?" Adelaide looked up to see that Hermione had already changed for bed. "It's a picture mum gave me. I think the time's before You-Know-Who tried to kill Harry." Adelaide showed her friend the picture.

Hermione looked at the picture and her eyes widen. "Do you realize..."

Adelaide nodded. "I do. I don't want this to get out."

Hermione nodded.

"Thanks, Hermione." Adelaide smiled and changed for bed.

The next morning, Adelaide changed into her school uniform, feeling proud to wear it. Of what she knew of her family, most of them ended up in Slytherin with the exception of her and Artemis, and maybe her father. Adelaide finished tying her tie, threw on her vest, and grabbed her rob before heading down to the Great Hall for breakfast. There she saw Draco making fun of Harry and sighed.

"Watch out Potter," Pansy called. "The dementors are coming!"

"Shut up, Pansy," Adelaide called back.

"Or you'll what? Blood traitor."

"Ignore them, Addy," Hermione said when Adelaide sat down.

"Here you go," Fred said, handing Adelaide a piece of paper. "Third year schedule."

"He wasn't so cocky last night," George said. "Came running into our compartment, didn't he, Fred?"

"Nearly wet himself."

Adelaide smiled. For all his act of being in control of his emotions and show little to nothing on his face, Adelaide knew Draco would reach a point where that act will falter and break.

"We'll see how happy Malfoy looks after our first Quidditch match," Fred said.

Adelaide served herself some breakfast and looked at her schedule. She heard Ron and Hermione arguing about her load.

"Muggle Studies? You live with 'em," Adelaide said, still with food in her mouth. "Why do you need a class for it?" She chased the food down with some water.

"We should go," Ron said. "Divination's at the top of the north tower and it'll take ten minutes to get there."

Adelaide grabbed her schedule and got to her feet, shoulder bag in hand. She made her way with her friends up the North Tower.

"It's this way," Hermione said, looking down a hall to the right.

"That's south," Ron said. "You can see a bit of the lake."

Adelaide was still making her way up the stairs and was startled by a yell from one of the paintings.

"What villians are these that trespass on my lands? Draw your knaves, you dogs!"

Adelaide laughed at the knight, who was tugging at his sword, which was too long for him. One good swing made him unbalance and he fell. Harry moved closer to the painting, only to be sent back by the knight.

"We're looking for the North Tower," Adelaide said. "Do you know the way?"

"A quest!" the knight called. "Come, this way!"

Adelaide watched the knight take off out of its portrait and into another. She followed up the spiral staircases, out of breath by the time she heard voices. She climbed the last few stairs and noticed a trap door in the celing.

"How are we suppose to get up there?" Harry asked.

The trap door opened and a ladder slide down. Adelaide watched Harry and Ron share a look.

"After you," Ron said with a grin.

Harry climbed up first and Adelaide followed. Her first look around showed Adelaide the classroom was lit by crimson lights and crammed with nearly twenty small tables and different chairs. She coughed from the large amount of perfume in the air.

"I can't breath," Adelaide said.

"Welcome," a voice said, coming from the shadows.

Adelaide looked and saw the owner of the voice come into view. Adelaide took a seat at a round table and was joined by her friends.

"Welcome to Divinations. I am Professor Trelawney..."

Adelaide started to drift away as Professor Trelawney continued to speak.

"My dear," Professor Trelawney said, bringing Adelaide out of her reverie. "You will gain a relationship on the full moon the month before school ends."

Adelaide looked to her friends, who all looked just as confused as she felt.

"She's crazy," Adelaide said on their way down the stairs. "A relationship before school ends? Ha!"

"She doesn't know what she's talking about," Hermione added.

Minutes later, they arrived at Transfiguration and Adelaide took a seat in the middle of the class. She took notes on the subject of Animagi, though she could feel that her classmates weren't into it. She didn't even applaud when Professor McGonagall transformed into a tabby cat in front of them.

"What's gotten into you?" Professor McGonagall asked, turning back.

"We've had our first Divination class," Adelaide said after a minute.

"Of course," Professor McGonagall said with frown. "Which among you will be dying this year?"

"Me," Harry spoke up.

"I see. Then you should know that Sibyll has predicted the death of one student a year since she arrived. None has died yet. If it were not for the fact that I never..." McGonagall broke off. "Divination is one of the more imprecise branches of magic. True Seers are rare... You look to be in excellent health, Potter. So you will excuse me if I don't let you off of homework. I assure you that if you die, you need not hand it it."

Adelaide laughed.


	4. Chapter 4 Part 1

**Author's Note:** Sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter up. Real life and just getting it done.**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer still stands:** This is my first Harry Potter fiction. Yes, I know Sirius never had kids, but it's just one of those ideas I got while reading OotP. The only characters I own in this fiction are Aiah and Adelaide.

Family

Chapter 4 Part 1

That night in the common room, Adelaide pulled out her stationary, which had the standard of the Black family at the top and centered, and inked her quill.

_Dear mum,_ she began writing. _Made it to school alright. Had an encounter with a dementor on the train. It was horrible. Had something odd in Divination. Trelawney - the professor - said I'd gain a relationship at the end of the year. Like that's going to happen._ Adelaide had to stop a couple times to reink her quill and did so again. _Draco's his usual self here at school, I'm not surprised. I guess that's it._

_Love,_

_Adelaide_

"Hey, Harry," she said. "Mind if I borrow your cloak? Got a letter to send to mum."

"Yeah. One second."

Adelaide watched Harry disappear up the stairs and waited for a couple minutes before he returned with the cloak."I'll be back soon," she said, throwing the cloak over her. She opened the protrait of the Fat Lady and made her way up to the owlry. She reached a corner and was just about ready to turn when Snape turned. Adelaide had to back peddle fast in order to avoid being hit by the Potions professor.

"Someone should tell Adelaide," McGonagall said worriedly.

"The Headmaster had made it clear that she should not be told," Snape replied.

Adelaide looked in the direction of the owlry and to the two professors and decided to tail them. Whatever they were talking about sounded important enough to risk getting caught, even with the Invisibility Cloak.

"She has the right to know, Severus," McGonagall argued. "After all, Sirius Black is her and Aiah's father."

Adelaide stopped, having hit the proverbial wall. Sirius Black, the famous mass murderer, was her father. After all these years of imaging who her father was, finding and reuniting with him, Adelaide didn't want anything to do with him. She pulled herself out of shock enough to make her way back to the Fat Lady, who had left the protrait.

_Just great,_ Adelaide thought. She sat down to a side of the protrait and waited. It wasn't very long before Crookshanks came up to her. He stood there and stared at the spot where Adelaide sat and she felt like if the cat did that long enough, someone might notice.

"Shoo. Get," she said, waving her hands, trying to get Crookshanks to leave.

The sound of footsteps on the stairs quickly silenced Adelaide, freezing her under the cloak. Professor McGongall came into view and Adelaide waited to be found out. Instead, the deputy headmistress walked past without a look to Crookshanks. Adelaide waited until McGonagall was out of view before she wiped the cloak off and stared at Crookshanks.

"You're so lucky she didn't notice."

"Password?"

Adelaide looked and saw that the Fat Lady had returned. She stood, with the cloak in hand, and gave the password. When she walked into the common room, Adelaide saw that Harry had gone to bed. She climbed the stairs to the girls' dorm and hid the cloak in her trunk.

The next morning, Adelaide woke and the words that McGonagall spoke to Snape returned. She took her time getting dressed before heading down for breakfast. She couldn't get over the fact that the mass murderer was her father.

"Why so down, Addy?" Fred asked as he and George came up beside her at the Gryffindor table.

"Nothing. Learned some big news last night."

"Like what?"

Adelaide shook her head. "I'd rather not say."

"Addy, ready for Magical Creatures this afternoon?" Hermione asked.

"As I'll ever be."

Adelaide made her way down to Hagrid's hut where the Magical Creatures class would take place.

"Addy," Harry called out, catching up to her. "Where's the cloak?"

"Safe in my trunk. Didn't even get to the owlry."

"Why?"

"I'll tell you later," Adelaide said, spotting a group of Slytherins heading for Hagrid's hut; among them were Draco and Aiah. For some reason, Adelaide wished that she and her sister had a better relationship than what they had. She watched Aiah turn and smirk.

"Did you faint too, dear sister?"

"Did you run screaming?" Adelaide shot back.

Aiah huffed and turned back around. Adelaide shook her head as she reached Hagrid's hut.

"Gather 'round," Hagrid called out. "Firs' thing ter do is open yer books..."

"How?" Draco asked.

"Stoke the spine o' course."

Adelaide pulled her book out and stared at it before stroking the spine. She looked at Neville who had been attacked by his own book. "Neville," she said with a hint of a smile and a sigh.

"This place has really gone to the dogs," Draco complained.

"Shut up, Draco," Adelaide said, stepping forward.

"What are you going to do about it, blood traitor?"

Adelaide aimed her wand at Draco. She didn't plan on causing serious injury, just something to scare him. Draco started to panic and pointed behind Adelaide as Harry stepped forward.

"Dementor! Dementor!" Draco cried out.

Adelaide spun, wand at the ready only to see nothing. Just then, she heard something and looked into the fenced area. There she saw the strangest creature yet at Hogwarts.

"Hippogriffs," Hagrid announced.

Adelaide tilted her head to a side and took in the half horse, half bird creature.

"The first thin ye got to know abou' hippogriffs is that they're proud," Hagrid continued. "Easily offended, hippogriffs are. Don't insult on, 'cause it might be the last thing yeh do."

Adelaide looked to the group of hippogriffs, just looking at them, she didn't want to risk insulting them.

"Yeh wait for the hippogriff teh make the firs' move," Hagrid continued. "You bow an' if he bows back, yeh're allowed ter touch him. Right - Who wants to go first?"

Adelaide took a half step back. As much as she was outgoing and willing to try new things, she wasn't willing to take the first shot. Beside her, Harry stepped forward and she watched Hagrid pair him up with Buckbeak.

"Careful, Harry," she called out.

Harry bowed and Adelaide kept an eye on the hippogriff, as if she would jump in and pull Harry away if Buckbeak went on the offensive. After a minute, Buckbeak bowed and Adelaide sighed. She applauded with the class, except for a few, and watched Harry pet Buckbeak.

"I reckon he might let yeh ride him," Hagrid said.

Harry mounted Buckbeak and Adelaide watched him take off after Hagrid slapped his rear end. She watched the flight and felt excited about trying it. When Buckbeak landed, and Harry dismounted, Adelaide was the first to head into the fenced area. Hagrid freed the rest of the hippogriffs and Adelaide chose a white one. Bowing, she kept eye contact with it. She waited patiently when Aiah came up and pushed her way in.

"Get your own, AIah," Adelaide said.

"Do you not feel like sharing?"

"Not with you."

"Come now, Adelaide. Play nice," Aiah said.

Adelaide glared at Aiah, who had drawn out her wand. Before Adelaide could bare her own, the hippogriff drove itself in between the twins and drove Aiah away from Adelaide. Then someone screamed and Adelaide turned to see Draco on the ground.

"I'm dying!" he called out. "It killed me."

Adelaide shook her head while Hagrid took Draco up to the castle. She watched the rest of the Slytherins head away.

"Serves him right," Dean said.

Adelaide wanted to see if Draco was alright, but to do so would probably raise suspicions. She trekked back to the castle and joined the Gryffindors in the common room.

In potions, Adelaide watched Draco walk in late. She glared at him, daring him to mess with her. Either he got the message, or he already planned on messing with Harry and Ron. She ignored the conversation, being more focused on the potion. When Snape came over to inspect her potion, Adelaide had just gained the acid green color to her potion. He looked once and continued on. She wouldn't be surprised if he was looking for a way to find something wrong with her potion. Nearly everyone knew how Snape hated Harry with a pasion, and Adelaide felt like some of that hatred had traveled to her as well.

"Thinking of trying to catch Black single-handed, Potter?" Draco asked, leaning over the table.

"Yeah, that's right," Harry said off handedly.

Adelaide watched a mean smile appear on Draco's face.

"If it was me," Draco said. "I'd have done something before now. I wouldn't be staying in school like a good boy. I'd be out there looking for him."

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked.

"You don't know, Potter?" Draco breathed. He turned to Adelaide. "Surely you know, _Black_."

"You know as well as I that I don't, _cousin_," Adelaide replied. She finished adding the ingredients and went to the gargoyle and washed up.

"What did Malfoy mean by that?" Harry asked.

Adelaide glanced around. "I'll explain later."

Snape called everyone to Neville's cauldron. Adelaide felt bad for Neville, potions wasn't his best subject and his fear of Snape didn't help. She watched Snape test Neville's Shrinking potion on Trevor, who shrunk to a tadpole.

"Five points from Gryffindor," Snape said. "Miss Granger, I told you not to help him. Class dismissed."

Adelaide packed her things and left the classroom. She hated how Snape picked on Gryffindors, even if she didn't know why. She made her way up to the third corridor for Defense class. There, all the desks had been pushed aside and a large wardrobe stood in the class room. Adelaide set her bag down on a desk and looked at the wardrobe then around for Professor Lupin. When the rest of the class arrived, he appeared from the offce. Suddenly, the wardrobe shook, causing Adelaide and several others to jump back.

"Does anyone know what's in there?" Lupin asked as the wardrobe shook again.

Adelaide tilted her head, knowing the answer. She had actually taken some time to read the class book. "It's a boggart," she finally said.

Lupin nodded. "Correct, Miss Black. Can anyone tell me what a boggart is?"

Hermione raised her hand. "It's a shape shifter. It takes the form of whatever it thinks will frighten us most."

Lupin nodded again. "There's a very simple spell to repel boggarts. First time without wands. Riddikulus."

"Riddikulus," Adelaide repeated with the class.

"Good. Neville, step forward."

Adelaide watched Neville nervously step forward.

"Now, Neville, what frightens you the most?" Lupin asked.

"P...Professor Snape, sir," Neville answered.

"Professor Snape..." Adelaide swore she heard a hint of amusement in Lupin's voice. "Neville, I beleive you live with your grandmother," Lupin finished.

"Yes," Nevilled said nervously. "But I don't want the boggart to turn into her either."

Adelaide laughed along with the rest of the class.

"Now, Neville, what I want you to do..." Lupin said. He stepped in close to him and Adelaide didn't hear the instructions.

Adelaide watched Lupin step behind Neville and flicked his wand, opening the wardrobe. The door opened and she watched Snape step out of the wardrobe. Neville raised his wand, aimed at the Boggart Snape.

"R...Riddikulus," Neville said.

Snape stumbled back and suddenly wore Neville's grandmother's clothes. A vulture topped hat, a green dress, and a red handbag. Adelaide gave a barking laught at the sight, almost drowning out those around her.

"Form a line," Lupin called out.

Adelaide found herself behind Rob, who was clammy. Parvati went after Nevill. Then Seamus. Then Dean. Each one, Adelaide laughed at the result of each cast spell. Ron went and Adelaide stepped forward. She watched the boggart shift into something similar to a dementor with the black robe and hood, but in one hand, was a long scythe. Adelaide felt her heart begin to race at the sight of the representation of death. Her wand warm seemed slow to respond.

"Riddikulus." Her voice sounded distant.

The boggart changed into a dancing skeleton. Adelaide smiled as the class laughed. She moved and Harry was up next. The boggart began changing, but before it took form, Lupin jumped in front of Harry. The boggart took the form of a full moon.

"Riddikulus," he said.

The moon turned into a balloon that sped over the heads of the students. The boggart went back into the wardrobe.

"That's all for today," Lupin said.

Adelaide heard moans from those who hadn't got the chance to face down the boggart. Lupin gave homework as Adelaide gathered her belongings. She left with her Housemates and heard Lavender's comment about Lupin and crystal balls. Adelaide wasn't so sure it was that Lupin was afraid of. It looked more like a full moon.


	5. Chapter 5 Part 1

Family

Chapter 5 Part 1

Adelaide woke bright and early Halloween morning, glad that it was the weekend and it was a Hogsmeade weekend. She dressed in her street clothes and grabbed her permission slip that Artemis had signed. She headed down to breakfast alone, considering that most of the House were still sleeping. She walked through the corridors, her footsteps echoing off of the stone. It was early yet, and she wasn't sure if even Peeves was out doing some sort of trouble.

"Going somewhere, Miss Black," she heard the recognizable voice of Snape behind her.

She turned and looked at him in his never changing black robes and wondered if he ever washed them. "Down to breakfast, professor," she answered. "I'm not out past curfew." She kept eye contact with Snape, knowing she's in the right.

He didn't say anything and Adelaide turned and continued on her way down to the Great Hall. A few other students were sitting at their respected House tables. No one sat at the Gryffindor table and Adelaide had prime choosing for seating. When she sat down, she slipped the permission slip under her plate so no passing Slytherin could take off with it. The empty food containers near her filled up and Adelaide filled up her plate and poured herself some pumpkin juice before taking her first bite.

"It seems like even your friends have decided to desert you," Aiah said from behind her. "Why is that? Don't want to be around a child of You-Know-Who's supporter?"

"And what about yours, Aiah?" Adelaide asked, standing to face her mirror image. The only difference was the House colors and emblem. "Have they left you for the same reason?"

"I'm accepted because I am a pure blood."

"And what happens when the time comes for you to be tested for your 'loyalty' to You-Know-Who?" Adelaide asked. "Will you run away or will you devote yourself to him and take the Dark Mark, forever branding yourself for pure blood domination?"

Adelaide watched Aiah, waiting for her to attack. But she didn't.

"Aiah, come back to the table," Pansy called over.

Adelaide straightened up, making herself appear bigger. She could hold her own against Aiah, even if she was dabbling in the Dark Arts. Aiah turned and walked away from Adelaide and returned to the Slytherin table. Adelaide sighed and sat back down. She picked at her food, having lost her appetite.

"You okay, Addy?" She heard a male voice ask.

She looked and saw Draco standing there. "What are you doing here, Malfoy?"

"I saw you and Aiah talking when I came in. What did your sister what?"

Adelaide motioned to the empty Gryffindor table. "They're all sleeping." Adelaide sighed. "Do you see me as a blood traitor for not following in the family's footsteps with the blood purity?"

Draco glanced over to the Slytherin table and Adelaide followed his gaze. None of the students have noticed that one of their own was talking with her. It was the one thing she didn't like about being in the different Houses, it kept her and Draco from hanging more than she wanted. They both agreed before even arriving at King's Cross their first year that they would keep their relationship secret if they were Sorted in Slytherin and Gryffindor.

"Addy, you are yourself," Draco said, making sure that his voice was kept low. "You know as well as I that we cannot turn our backs on family. I cannot turn on my parents and you cannot turn on your mother and upbringing."

"Draco," Pansy called.

Adelaide motioned with her head to the Slytherin table. "Go on before we both get flack for being in each other's presence for too long."

Draco nodded and left her. Adelaide looked down to her breakfast, all sense of hunger gone. She took her Hogsmeade permission slip and left the Great Hall.

Adelaide returned early from Hogsmeade, having not been in a mood to enjoy the day there. She went in search for Harry, though she allowed her feet to move without any real destination. When she realized where she was, Adelaide saw that she was in the Defense classroom. She heard voices coming from the office and decided to see who was up there. She walked up the stairs and saw Harry and Professor Lupin sitting down and Snape standing.

"Professor Lupin," she said. "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything."

Adelaide heard Snape clearing his throat and looked to him. "Sorry, Professor. I didn't see you there."

"As arrogant as you are inept at Potions," Snape said.

"I consider myself to be a pretty good at potions," Adelaide said. She watched Snape walk out of the room and turned back to Harry and Lupin.

"I thought you would be at Hogsmeade," Lupin said.

"I was, professor. I didn't find anything interesting. Thought I'd keep Harry company."

"You're a good friend."

Adelaide took another bite from the pile of food she had on her plate. She had been looking forward to the Halloween Feast all day thanks to her loss of appetite at breakfast.

"Really, Addy?" Hermione asked. "Haven't you eaten all day?"

Adelaide shook her head. "I was hungry for breakfast, but you know Aiah." She took a drink of pumpkin juice, wiped her upper lip, and burped.

"How rude," Hermione said.

"Didn't give me the chance to excuse myself." Adelaide picked up her fork only to put it back down. "Too full."

"If you had eaten today like you should have," Hermione said.

"I didn't feel like it, okay?" Adelaide stood from the bench, swinging her legs over so she could leave the Great Hall. "A shame you couldn't go to Hogsmeade, Harry."

"You weren't there for very long," Ron said. "Why's that?"

Adelaide shrugged. "I don't know. Guess I wasn't in the mood." She joined the rest of the Gryffindors leaving the Great Hall and headed up to the Tower. She didn't notice anything different until she got closer to the Fat Lady's portrait. She worked her way forward past her fellow Housemates to find that the portrait was close.

"Out of my way," Percy called out from behind her. "I'm Head Boy."

Adelaide was pushed aside as Percy stepped forward. "Really?" she called after him. She heard the crowd grow quiet, from those closest to the portrait first.

"Get Professor Dumbledore, quick," Percy said in a sharp voice.

Adelaide managed to force her way up to where she could see the Fat Lady and saw that she was gone and the actual canvas was nearly shredded to bits. She moved aside when Dumbledore and McGonagall came up. Dumbledore gave orders to McGonagall to find Filch so they could find the Fat Lady.

"You'll be lucky," a voice above the students called out.

Adelaide looked up and saw that it was Peeves. She didn't mind the poltergeist, though he always seemed to pop up whenever she couldn't afford the trouble.

"What do you mean, Peeves?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

Adelaide watched the smile on Peeves' face drop a bit.

"Ashamed, Your Headship," Peeves answered. "Doesn't want to be seen. She's a horrible mess. She was crying something dreadful."

"Did she say who did it?" Dumbledore asked.

"Oh yes." Peeves looped around in his spot. "He got very angry when she wouldn't let him in. Nasty temper he's got, that Sirius Black."

Adelaide could feel the eyes of the Gryffindors all turn on her and she wanted to slip away from their watchful gaze. Couldn't she escape the mark that she was given just for one day? She turned and waited for the majority of the House to make their way down to the Great Hall before following them. There, she watched as the other three Houses walk in all at various stages of confusion.

"There will be a thorough search of the castle by myself and the staff," Dumbledore told them as the doors to the Hall were closed. Adelaide turned at the sound of the doors closing, feeling trapped. "For your own safety, you will have to spend the night here. I want the prefects to stand guard to the hall and the Head Boy and Girl are in charge."

Adelaide glanced to Percy to see him puffing out his chest. She looked back to Dumbledore to see him wave his wand and watched at the House tables went to the sides of the hall and the floor was covered with pillows and sleeping bags. With that, Dumbledore left. Adelaide looked down and picked out a sleeping bag and laid down on it. The rest of Gryffindor House told the other three Houses what happened. She heard the other students talking. She wanted to know how Sirius got into the castle.

"Does he know how to Apparate?" she heard one student ask.

"Disguise," another student suggested.

"He could've flown in," she heard Dean say.

"Don't you realize that the school's protected by more than just walls?" Adelaide asked, shifting to sit up. "We've got Dementors at all the entrances. There's enchantments to make sure people don't get in by stealth. He would have been seen if he flew in. And Filch knows all of the secret passages."

"The lights are going out now!" Percy called out. "Everyone in their sleeping bags and no more talking."

Adelaide had to blink a couple of times when the candles went out. She looked up to see the ghosts drifting over head and with the prefects before looking around to see that the Great Hall was lit by the ceiling. She shifted, climbing into the sleeping bag, and looked up to the ceiling. She could hear whisperings of the other students. She kept track of the time by the arrival of a teacher and was about ready to drift off to sleep when Dumbledore returned.

"Any sign of him?" she heard someone ask him quietly.

"No. All well here?"

"Everything under control, sir." At this point, Adelaide recognized the person talking with Dumbledore as Percy.

"Good. No point moving them now. I have found a temporary guardian for the Gryffindor portrait hole. You should be able to move them back in tomorrow."

"And the Fat Lady?"

"Hiding in a map of Argyllshire on the second floor. Apparently she refused to let Black in without the password, and he attacked. She's still distressed. Once she calms down, I will have Mr. Filch restore her."

Adelaide shifted in her bag as a door creaked open and footsteps closing in toward her direction.

"The whole of the third floor has been searched, Headmaster," she heard Snape said. "He's not there. And Filch has done the dungeons; nothing there either."

"What about the Astronomy Tower and Professor Trelawney's room?"

"All searched."

"Very well, Severus. I didn't really expect Black to linger."

"Have you any theory how he got in, Professor?" Snape asked.

Adelaide opened her eyes and directed her gaze toward the two professors and Percy. After all she has suffered, with the looks and the constant whispering behind her back, Adelaide wanted to know about the man who shared her last name.

"Many, Severus. Each as unlikely as the next."

"Headmaster, it seems almost impossible that Black could have entered the castle without help from the inside," Snape said. "I did express my concerns when you appointed…"

"I do not believe one person would have helped Black to enter," Dumbledore said. "Now, I must go inform the Dementors our search is complete."

Adelaide listened as Dumbledore left the Great Hall and the door close behind him. She didn't like it at all.

Adelaide ignored Cadogan as she walked away from him, with him calling out after her for a challenge. She could barely keep the passwords straight with him changing them every few days. She felt the stares of the other students, it was as if they were waiting for her to show her Slytherin colors; or a confession that she let Sirius into the castle. She did her best to ignore the whispers, but eventually she grew tired of them and spent much of her free time away from public places in the castle. She couldn't even get away from the stares in the Gryffindor common room.

"Do you honestly expect us to believe that you have anything to do with the break in?" Hermione asked.

"Why not? Everyone else does." Adelaide sat in front the fire on the floor, her Transfiguration book in her lap. "I'm not like Aiah and the rest of my family. I don't feel any sort of black spot, no pun intended, in my soul."

Adelaide shivered as she made her way to the Defense classroom. It was a horrible day, with the winds howling and the rains seemed to be wanting to break the windows. She returned all glares that the Slytherins gave her. When she walked into the classroom, Adelaide saw that Snape was there instead of Lupin.

"Professor Snape, where's Professor Lupin?" She asked.

"He's feeling too ill to teach today," he said with a smile that Adelaide didn't like.

Adelaide took her usual seat in the back of the class while her class mates filed in. Harry came in late and after a little snap with Snape, took a seat next to Adelaide.

"Please turn to page 394," Snape instructed. "We will be discussing werewolves."

Adelaide turned to the chapter and already could tell that she was not going to like this class.

"Now, which of you can tell me the difference between a werewolf and a true wolf?" Snape asked.

"We're not supposed to be studying about werewolves yet," Hermione spoke up. "We're to cover hinky-punks…"

Adelaide glanced around nervously. She nearly raised her hand when she thought better of it, and Hermione raised her hand.

"We told you," Adelaide spoke up. "We haven't got that far yet."

"Quiet, Miss Black," Snape snapped. "Are you telling me that a bunch of third years couldn't recognize a werewolf when they saw one? I shall be telling Professor Dumbledore…"

"Please, sir," Hermione said, her hand still in the air. "The werewolf differs from a true wolf…"

"Five more points from Gryffindor for being an insufferable know-it-all."

Adelaide watched Hermione put her hand down and glared at him, probably much like the rest of the class. She knew that Hermione was a know-it-all, and wasn't afraid to call her that once in a while. But being her friend is one thing, being a professor who loathes all of Gryffindor House was another. "You asked us a question," Adelaide spoke up. "and she knows the answer. Why ask if you don't want to be told?"

She watched Snape advance on her with slow steps and could not hear a breath being drawn by her class mates. "Detention, Black," he said, his face close to hers. "If I hear you criticize how I teach again, you will be very sorry again."

She didn't make a sound the rest of the class. When the bell rang, Snape held them back.

"You will write an essay, to be handed in to me, on the ways you recognize and kill werewolves," he said. "I want two rolls of parchment and by Monday morning. Black, stay behind, we need to arrange your detention."

Adelaide slowly packed up her things as the rest of the class left. She shouldered her bag and approached Snape. "You wanted to see me, Professor."

"Your detention will be cleaning out the bed pans in the hospital wing. _Without_ magic. I will be informing Madam Pomfrey of this. Dismissed."

"But sir," Adelaide said. "When will it…"

"Tonight."

Adelaide took a deep breath, making sure that her anger didn't get the better of her and left the classroom. She caught up to her friends in the tower a few minutes later, seething about the detention.

"Why couldn't Black have hidden in Snape's office?" Ron asked. "He coulda finished him off for us."


	6. Chapter 6 Part 1

Family

Chapter 6 Part 1

Adelaide woke the next morning and heard the rain hitting the windows and shivered. She wasn't looking forward to even leaving her bed, but she wanted to go to the first Quidditch game of the school year. She got up and dressed before heading down to the Great Hall. There, the students looked in her direction and watched as she walked over to the Gryffindor table. Those at the table did not stare at her like the other three Houses did.

"You don't look so good," a sixth year said, sitting down across from her.

"I don't feel so good. Wait, you're talking to me?"

"Why shouldn't I?"

Adelaide looked to the food that was before her and sighed before standing. "Excuse me. I believe I've lost my appetite." She headed back up to the Tower to get her robe and scarf before heading down to the pitch. Once outside, she was bombarded by driving winds and pelting rain. She could hear the sounds of the other students even before she reached the pitch and found Hermione and Ron.

"There you are," Hermione said. "We were getting worried about you."

"More like _you_ were worried," Ron said.

"I'm fine, Hermione, really."

The game began and Adelaide turned her attention to it. She spotted Harry and wondered how the two teams were going to play in this weather. But neither captain or Hooch called the game and it began. Time seemed to tick by and Adelaide couldn't tell what team was doing what play.

"I can't take this," Adelaide said. "I'm going back in."

"Wait, Addy," Ron said.

She looked back to the pitch and watched as a person, she couldn't tell who, fall and landed on the ground. "Come on, Ron. Let's go." She pushed Ron through the crowd and managed to get down to the pitch. When she got closer, she saw it was Harry.

Adelaide sat on the edge of the bed that Harry was on, still in her soaked clothes. She watched him open his eyes and smiled at him.

"What happened?" he asked.

Adelaide looked to the Gryffindor team, Ron, and Hermione before looking back. "You fell off your broom," she answered.

"We thought you died," Alicia said.

"The match? Are we doing a replay?"

Adelaide looked to the team. She had been too involved with Harry than worrying about if Diggory caught the Snitch or not.

"Diggory caught the Snitch," George said. "Just after you fell. When he saw you were on the ground, he tried to call it off. But they won fair and square. Even Wood admits it."

"This has to be the first you missed the Snitch," Adelaide said.

"It's not over," Fred said. "We lost by a hundred points. So, if Hufflepuff loses to Ravenclaw, and we beat them and Slytherin…"

"Hufflepuff would have to lose by nearly two hundred points," George said.

"But if they beat Ravenclaw…"

"Ravenclaw's too good," Adelaide said, standing. "But if Slytherin loses against Hufflepuff…"

"It all depends on the points," George said.

"Alright, you lot," Madam Pomfrey said, walking over. "Leave the boy in peace."

Adelaide watched the team head off and turned back to Harry.

"Dumbledore was really angry," Hermione said. "I've never seen him like that before."

"What's she talking about?" Harry asked, looking to Adelaide and Ron.

"The Dementors had gone to the pitch," Adelaide answered.

"Dumbledore shot some silver stuff at 'em," Hermione continued. "They left right away."

Adelaide shivered, remembering how the dementors were converging on the pitch. She wished she had a way to protect herself from them.

"Did someone get my Nimbus?"

Adelaide shared a quick look with Ron and Hermione.

"It got blown away when you fell off," Adelaide said. "And it hit the Whomping Willow."

"And?"

"You know the Whomping Willow," Ron said.

Adelaide bent down and pulled up a bag and opened it to show Harry that it was filled with his broken, and irreparable broom.

By the time the next Potions class came around, Adelaide saw that Draco was going around without his bandages and doing imitations of Harry falling off his broom. She shook her head at his acts and concentrated on her potion. She hid her laugh when the crocodile heart that Ron had thrown at Draco hit him. But it was gone when Snape took fifty points for it.

"If Snape's teaching Defense, I'm skiving off," Ron complained as they headed for Lupin's office after lunch. "Check who's in there."

Adelaide peered around the corner and smiled. "It's okay." To her, he looked to have been sick. His robes looked to hang even more loose on him and dark circles where under his eyes.

"Ah, Miss Black," he said with a smile. "Come in."

Adelaide waved to her friends and walked in, taking a seat. She began the barrage of complaints about Snape while Lupin was out.

"Didn't you tell him we haven't covered them yet?" Lupin asked, cutting in.

"We did, but he said we were behind," Adelaide said.

"He wouldn't listen," Hermione said.

"Don't worry. I'll talk to Professor Snape. You don't have to do the essay."

Adelaide looked over to Hermione to see that she had already done the paper. She smiled, not all that surprised that her friend had already done the assignment. She took notes on the day's lesson, about hinkypunk. When the bell rang, Adelaide gathered up.

"Harry, wait a minute," Lupin called out.

Adelaide arched an eyebrow at Harry before continuing from the classroom.

"You too, Adelaide," Lupin called out as she reached the door.

She looked back into the classroom to see him and Harry talking with each other and returned into the classroom, walking over to them.

"Azkaban must be terrible," Harry muttered.

"It's a fortress set on a tiny island," Adelaide said. "It's way out at sea, but they don't need walls and water to keep the prisoners in. Not when they're all trapped in their own minds, incapable of a single cheerful thought. I heard that most go mad within weeks."

"But Sirius Black escaped," Harry said. "He got away."

Adelaide looked over to Lupin, not wanting to talk about that. It was bad enough that she shared his last name and had to deal with what he's done. She was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of Lupin's briefcase slipping from a desk. Lupin stooped quickly to catch it.

"Yes," he said, straightening. "Black must have found a way to fight them. I wouldn't believed it was possible. Dementors are supposed to drain a wizard of all his powers if he's left with them too long."

"_You_ made the dementor on the train back off," Harry said a little loud.

"There are … certain defenses one can use," Lupin said. "But there was only one on the train. The more there are, the more difficult it becomes to resist."

"What defenses?" Adelaide asked. "Can you teach us?"

Lupin looked at Adelaide, and she worried she said something wrong.

"I don't pretend to be an expert at fighting dementors," Lupin said. "Quite the opposite."

"But if the dementors come to another match…" Adelaide said.

She worried if Lupin would actually agree to teaching her and Harry how to fend off dementors. "Alright. I'll try and help. But it will have to wait until next term. I have a lot to do before the holidays. I chose a very inconvenient time to fall sick."

Adelaide felt like things were finally looking up. With Ravenclaw beating the snot out of Hufflepuff, she had hope that Gryffindor wouldn't be out of the running for the House Cup after all. Through the next few weeks, Adelaide kept on her schoolwork, any and all thought of Sirius was out of her mind. She even forgot about the letter that she had meant to send to Artemis all those weeks ago. But when she had some down time, Adelaide thought back to the conversation she overheard between McGonagall and Snape. She didn't bring it up to her friends, there was no point in having them worry over something else in addition to Harry's safety.

Adelaide woke the day of the Hogsmeade visit before term ended, and dressed in some of her warmest clothes, wrapping herself in her House cloak and scarf, winter gloves on her hands. She joined Ron and Hermione in walking to Hogsmeade. She felt better than the last visit, and walked with them into Honeydukes, looking for something to get her mother.

"What makes you think that Harry would want one?" Adelaide asked Ron.

He had picked up a tray of blood flavored lollipops.

"They're for vampires I expect," Hermione said.

"How about these?" Ron shoved an open jar of Cockroach Clusters under Adelaide's nose.

Adelaide pulled her head back from the sudden onslaught of having the clusters being shoved under her nose.

"Definitely not," she heard.

"Harry!" Hermione squealed.

"Hush, Hermione," Adelaide chided. "You want him to be caught?"

"You learned how to Apparate," Ron said, impressed.

"No I haven't." Harry dropped his voice. "Fred and George gave me a map. One that a group called the Marauders made."

"How come they didn't give it to me?" Ron asked. "I'm their brother."

"But Harry isn't going to keep it," Hermione said. "He's going to hand it in to Professor McGonagall."

"Along with his Invisibility Cloak," Adelaide said.

"But what about Black?" Hermione hissed. "He could be using one of the passages on the map to get into the castle. The teachers have to know."

"He can't be getting in through a passage," Harry said. "There's seven of 'em on the map. Fred and George reckon Filch knows about four. And of the other three; one's caved in, one has the Whomping Willow over it, and the other… I just came through, and it's really hard to see the entrance to it down in the cellar. So, unless he knows it was there…"

Adelaide looked around the shop, not wanting to think about whether or not Sirius knew about the passageway under Honeyduke's. Ron pointed out a sign to Harry, which basically said that dementors were patrolling the streets of Hogsmeade.

"I'd like to see him try and break in with dementors swarming all over," Ron said.

"Yes, but…but…" Hermione said, trying to find something else to complain about. "Harry shouldn't even be here. If any one finds out, he'll be in serious trouble. What if Sirius Black turns up today? Now?"

"He'd have a job finding Harry in this crowd," Adelaide said. "Come off it, Hermione, it's Christmas. Give Harry a break. Let's go get some butterbeers." She headed for the door, pushing her way through the crowd.

Once in the Three Broomsticks, Ron went and got the butterbeers as Adelaide, Harry, and Hermione took a table between the fireplace and the Christmas tree. Ron came with four mugs of butterbeer.

"Merry Christmas," he said.

Adelaide raised her mug and drank the butterbeer. She set the mug down as a cold breeze hit her. Looking toward the door, she saw Professors McGonagall and Flitwick enter with Hagrid, who was talking with Fudge. She grabbed Harry's arms and pulled him down and helped Hermione and Ron push him under the table as the group of four sat down at a nearby table. She crossed her legs at the knee, doing her best not to bounce a leg. The nervousness of knowing that Harry was just under the table still showed by her bouncing foot of the leg that was crossed over her other leg.

"So, what brings you to this neck of the woods, Minister?" Madam Rosmerta asked.

"What else m'dear? Sirius Black," Fudge said. Adelaide had to lean forward in order to hear him. "I daresay you heard what happened up at the school at Halloween."

"I did hear a rumor," Rosmerta said.

"Do you think Black's still in the area, Minister?" she asked.

"I'm sure of it."

"The dementors scared away all my customers away, Minister," Rosmerta said. "Bad for business."

"A necessary precaution. They're in a fury against Dumbledore, with him not letting them inside the ground."

"I should think not," McGonagall spoke up. "How are we supposed to teach with those horrors floating around?"

Flitwick also spoke up, siding with McGonagall.

"All the same," Fudge said, "they're here to protect you from something worse. We all know what Black's capable of…"

"I still have trouble believing it," Rosmerta said thoughtfully. "Of all the people to go over to the Dark Side, Sirius was the last I'd have thought… I mean, I remember him when he was a boy at Hogwarts. If you'd told me then what he was going to become, I'd have said you'd had too much mead."

Adelaide looked to Hermione, a silent worried look.

"You don't know the half of it, Rosmerta," Fudge said. "The worst he did isn't widely known."

"The worst?" Rosmerta asked, her voice sharing the curiosity that Adelaide was feeling. "What's worse than murdering all those poor people, you mean?"

"I certainly do."

"I can't believe that. What could possibly be worse?"

"You say you remember him at Hogwarts, Rosmerta," murmured McGonagall. "Do you remember who his best friend was?"

"Naturally," Rosmerta said with a laugh. "Never saw one without the other. The number of times I had them in here. Quite the double act, Sirius Black and James Potter."

Adelaide heard a dropped mug as she straightened in shock, her eyes widened. There couldn't be any reason why Sirius and James would be friends. But … Her mind went to the picture that her mother gave her before term began. Could it be that the two men be the best of friends?

"Precisely," McGonagall said. "Black and Potter. Ring leaders of their little gang. Both very bright, of course – exceptionally bright – but I don't think we've ever had such a pair of trouble makers."

"I dunno," Hagrid chuckled. "Fred and George could give 'em a run fer their money." Adelaide nodded at that.

"You'd have thought Black and Potter were brothers," Flitwick chimed in. "Inseparatable."

"Of course they were," Fudge said. "Potter trusted Black beyond all of his other friends. Nothing changed after they left school. Black was best man when James married Lily. Then they named him godfather to Harry. Harry – and the Black twins – has no idea of course. You can imagine how the idea could torment them."

"Because Sirius turned out to be in league with You-Know-Who?" Rosmerta whispered.

"Worse even than that," Fudge dropped his voice and Adelaide leaned in even more, both feet now on the floor. "Not many people are aware that the Potters knew You-Know-Who were after them. Dumbledore, who worked tirelessly against him, had a number of useful spies. One of them tipped him off, and he alerted the Potters at once. He advised them to go into hiding. Well, of course, You-Know-Who wasn't any easy person to hide from. Dumbledore told them that their best chance was the Fidelius Charm."

"How does that work?" Rosmerta asked as Adelaide looked to Hermione with the same question on her face.

Flitwick cleared his throat. "An immensely complex charm involving the magical concealment of a secret inside a single, living soul. The information is hidden inside the chose person, or Secret-Keeper, and is henceforth impossible to find. Unless, of course, the Secret-Keeper chooses to divulge it. As long as the Secret-Keeper refused to speak. You-Know-Who could search the village where they stayed for years and never find them, not even if he had his nose against their sitting room window."

"So, Black was their Secret-Keeper?" Rosmerta whispered.

"Naturally," McGonagall said. "James told Dumbledore that Black would die rather than tell where they were, that Black was planning to go into hiding himself. And yet, Dumbledore remained worried. I remember him offering to be the Potters' Secret-Keeper himself."

"He suspected Black?" Rosmerta gasped.

Adelaide couldn't stop the sinking feeling that everything that was being said was wrong, as bad as what her father did, it didn't seem right.

"He was sure that someone close to the Potters had been keeping You-Know-Who informed of their movements," McGonagall said darkly. "Indeed, he had suspected for some time that someone on our side turned traitor and was passing on information."

"But James insisted on using Black?"

"He did," Fudge said heavily. "And then, barely a week after the charm had been performed…"

"Black betrayed him?" Rosmerta breathed.

"He did," Fudge said. "Black was tired of his double agent act and he was ready to declare his support for You-Know-Who, and he planned that for the moment of the Potters' death. But You-Know-Who had his downfall in Harry. Powers gone, and horribly weakened, he fled. With his master gone, and having shown his true colors, Black had no choice but to run for it."

"Let's go," Adelaide whispered. "I don't want to hear any more, guys." She didn't pay attention to Hagrid's sobs and the others attempts at comforting him.

"No, wait," Hermione said.

"…It was Peter Pettigrew that caught up to Black. Knowing that Black was the Secret-Keeper, Pettigrew went after him himself."

"That fat little boy who always tagged around after them at Hogwarts?" Rosmerta asked.

"Hero-worshipped Black and Potter," McGonagall said. "Never quite in their league, talent wise. You can imagine how I … I regret that now."

"There, there, now Minerva," Fudge said kindly. "Pettigrew died a hero's death. Muggles saw it all, and we had to wipe their memories later."

Soon, they left and Adelaide wasn't sure if she could move or not. With all that information to process, she had to take a moment. She moved only when she felt a hand on her shoulder, looking to see Ron standing there. She stood and walked with him and Hermione back to the castle.


End file.
